-FBC: Imperial News- War News 19
War News FUC The People's Republic of Areeia, the Red Federation's satelite state, has proven to be deeply dependent on if the Red Federation is winning on the battlefields, and at the moment, they are not. An internal resistance movement has increased its forces partly due to the weak government, but also because of the allied invasion of the country. The Free United Cities Freedom Movement, has been of great help to the allied forces in its offensive against the Red Federation and the People's Republic of Areeia. Despite major human and material losses for the allies, the Alliance has managed to win important positions and territories - and thus gradually formed the basis of the siege of the capital city of Al Mekka. The Alliance therefore begins the liberation of the more central regions, which will be a very difficult and costly affair, as Central FUC is covered with mountains. But for this reason, the resistance movement is of utmost importance for the Alliance, as the movement knows the country and the areas, and thus gives a lot of information about the enemy's positions. However, due to the many defeats, the Red Federation has punished the population very hard with imprisonments and random executions. A Falleen unit has even announced a mass grave of about 60 dead people, and in addition, the allied forces have repeatedly been attacked by chemical weapons - leading to many deaths. Bassar General Andreevich has begun a tough and brutal war against the remaining forces of the Red Federation who are heavily outnumbered and desperate while fighting for the very last man in the dense Bassarian rainforest-filled mountain regions. Nevertheless, the General has the advantage and have even moved a number of troops out of the war-torn region, as well as adding new fresh soldiers, primarily Kaarnorians, to a landing of the second largest island in the Bassar Region. Under the support of Admiral A. Em's navy, allied troops have landed on the island. Shiha For the first time since the beginning of the war, the allied forces, consisting of Shihaian, Falleen and Straitian troops, has managed to cross the border and entered both the Islamic Republic of Shiha and the Democratic Republic of Draaz. Although iy is only small territorial conquests it has still meant a significant change in the balance of power on this front, and it is now the Islamic League who need to defend themselves. This has meant, among other things, that large parts of the the Islamic League's occupation forces in the Trade Confederation Jaharnum have had to be transported westward, and that a strong force from the Red Federation has landed in the Draazian capital, Deddah, to help the Islamic league. Far East The Cantonos-Crotanosian-led coalition has sent a naval force towards the northeastern waters of Kilbum, Gentree and Loaos, and not least the northern region of Falancrix - in an attempt, first of all, to regain control of these waters, as well as to reclaim some of the islands and overseas interests, but also to create an even balance of power between the Alliance of the East and the Red Federation - as it has come to light that Cantonos and its allies will try to hear the Red Federation's proposal for peace talks. So far, the Red Federation still has control of almost half of the Crontasiaian Continent, which mainly includes the Ouruian core regions as well as Eastern Cantonos, as well as many of the Crotanosian overseas territories. The news of any peace talks has given rise to a mixed reception in Cantonos and its allies, as many are tired of war, but at the same time do not want to lose. At home, the news of these possible peace talks has only resulted in greater support for the continuation of the war. But many have also supported the idea of "hearing what the enemy has to say". Haals Royal Commander Crown Prince Charles and General J. Gray could announce a few hours ago that the last Red Federation fortress in Haals has been taken by the Falleen Forces after 11 days of fierce fighting back and forth along the trenches and fortifications. Over 3000 Falleen soldiers have lost their lives in the last two months' fighting in Haals, but the Red Federation is now finally destroyed in Haals. About 5000 enemy soldiers have been taken prisoner and detained in camps for prisoners of war. The Crown Prince has ordered General J. Gray to take care of the "cleanup" of the remaining rebels and militias in Haals, as well as other rebels of the Falleen Rule while the Crown Prince himself awaits further orders from the Military High Command. However, confidence and loyal to Falleentium, in Haals, remains at its lowest, and many still consider the Falleen soldiers as an occupation force. Faraal The infamous communist rebel, President Roberto Rodriguez, was killed yesterday in a secret base in Northwest Faraal, after being hidden there for several months. The search on Rodriguez had been ongoing since the liberation of Faraal, and ended with this major military operation consisting of Arumian special forces who found a secret military base and launch a attack on the place. After minor confrontations, they found Rodriguez and killed him on the spot. Union of the West Vanossium has started negotiations with the Republic of Naorlum regarding Naorlum's membership of the Union of the West, which is expected to be realized in a few days' time. In addition, it has also been discovered that Vanossium has now officially annexed the Jaornor Region and that Vanossium intends to extend its "Commissariat" in Caornum. In addition, it has been found that Vanossium has sent diplomats and "representatives" to a number of member states of the Malruricaian Confederation, especially those who are not friendly to Falleentium or the Alliance, but also that these "representatives" have been in contact with some of the different militias and ultra-nationalist groups, regarding unknown agreements. Category:Historical Battles